Truth and Dare
by Keep.Calm.And.Love.Writers
Summary: This is a truth or dare. Black Butler style. Read the rules and make sure you read everything.
1. The Rules

**Please read everything. Thank you :D**

I'm doing a true or dare. Kuroshitsuji style. The characters that will be used are:

Ciel Phantomhive

Sebastian Michaelis

Alois Trancy

Claude Faustus

And others here and there...

Oh and yours truly .-.

So here's the thing. I would like reviews from you readers. What your job is, is to give me and the characters, that are shown above, truths and dares. Once I get some reviews, I'll start with the truth and dare. Yaoi is okay. Anything really. So don't be shy. And since I'm playing too, bring it. I'll take any of your truths and dares. So enjoy your imagination ^-^


	2. Truth Or Dare(Yaoi)

Me: Welcome everyone to my apartment *Smiles while everyone else is oohing and awwing*

Alois: *Walks into the bathroom* Wow! This bathroom smells like roses. *Sprays perfume everywhere*

Me: *Groans and slams the bathroom door* Anywho, now to what we started. I asked fangirls, readers, and other writers *Points at my stomach* like myself, for truths and dares to give you guys and me. You guys got more than me of course…*Looks at the fangirls licking my window outside*

Grell: OH I LOVE THEM! *Whispers into Sebastian's ear* ~I mostly love the ones that cosplay as you Bassy~

Sebastian: *Punches Grell's jaw* Now that that's settled. May we start Lady Ash.

Me: *Nods* Of course. First we have a dare from: .129...I dare Alois and Ciel to be Claude and Sebastian's butlers for a day. Also a truth for Sebastian...Who was your first love?

Ciel and Alois: WHAT!?

Ciel: *Sigh* It is a dare Alois. *Bows to Sebastian* Anything you need my lord?

Sebastian: *Grins and messes with Ciel's hair* I'm fine, Ciel.

Ciel: As you wish master. *Sits next to Sebastian*

Claude: *Grabs Alois and sits him in his lap* Comfy?

Alois: *Looks up at Claude and blushes, but then grins devilishly* What's this about, Claude?

Claude: You're my butler now, so I order you to sit on my lap.

Alois: *Lays head on Claude's chest* Yes, Your highness.

Me: *Looks at Ciel and Sebastian and then looks at Claude and Alois* I ship butler and master anyday. *Smiles a big smile*

Grell: *Gives Ciel a glare* I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LOVE THAT BRAT MORE THAN ME, BASSY! *Crys waterfalls*

Me: *Hugs Grell* Now then what's next? *Grabs laptop and looks at reviews* Oh this one is good and it will make little Grell happy again.

Grell: *Blushes and gives Ash a high-five*

Me: *Smiles* Now then this dare is from: Brighteyesinthewoods...I dare Sebastian to take any order from Grell.

*Everyone (expect Sebastian) laughs*

Grell: OH BASSY! I ORDER YOU TO KISS ME!

Sebastian: *Sighs* This is why I do not love fangirls. I guess a kiss wouldn't kill me though.

Grell: OH BASSY YOUR FUNNY! KISS ME ON THE LIPS WITH TONGUE! THAT'S AN ORDER!

Sebastian: You said a kiss. Not all of that. *Eye twitches*

Ciel: That's an order, Sebastian.

Sebastian: *Groans and bows to Ciel* Yes, my lord. *Grabs Grell's hands and looks deep into his green-yellow eyes, that were full of happiness*

Grell: OH SEBBY!

Sebastian: *Cups Grell's face in his hands* I never knew reapers could have such pretty eyes. *Looks at Ciel* Well I have to say, my master's one bright glassy blue eye is beautiful though. *Looks back at Grell and places his lips on Grell's*

Grell: *Pulls Sebby closer*

Me: *Just sits back with a derp face .-.*

Sebastian: *Taps his tongue on Grell's teeth as to ask for access*

Grell: *Shoves tongue to the back of Sebby's throat*

Sebastian: *Pulls away with spit still coming from both their mouths* There you gave me your tongue so that's all.

Grell: *Dies on floor*

Me: NO DIEING IN MY APARTMENT! *Tries to carry Grell to my bedroom* SOME HELP!

Sebastian: *Bows* Certaining, Lady Ash. *Grabs Grell's legs*

Me: *Groans and sighs* Okay my bedroom is right around the corner. To the right of the bathroom.

Ciel: While they take the past out reaper to her bedroom, we should see what we can do. *Grabs Ash's laptop* Lets see…*Groans* The rest are so boring.

Alois: Why don't we just make up our own?

Claude: That sounds wonderful. *Cuddles Alois*

Ciel: Wait? So Alois wanted me in season 2, but yet you and him are in a "relationship."

Alois: I don't know what this is, but it's warm.

 **Back in Ash's bedroom**

Me: Thanks for the help, Sebastian. *Pants*

Sebastian: No problem. Please call me Sebby.

Me: But I thought you hated that name.

Sebastian: *Cups Ash's face in his hands* You may call me Sebby if you please, Lady Ash.

Me: *Blushes* I think we should get back to the others.

Sebastian: *Sits on Ash's bed* But they all get on my nerves. *Looks at Grell sleeping in the bed* Mostly him.

Me: *Laughs and sits next to Sebby* Hmm...we could play a game. I have Sorry and Twister.

Sebastian: *Grins* I thought of something else…*Got off the bed and went over to the door*

Me: Sebby? *Raised an eyebrow*

Sebastian: *Closes the door and locks it*

Me: *Eyes wided* Se...Sebas...Sebastian. Wh..What are y...you doing?

Sebastian: Playing a game like you said. *Walks back over to the bed and removes his white silky gloves*

Me: *Eyes wided* Um...Sebastian...I don't think...Grell's right there...The others are right outside the door…

Sebastian: Do not worry Lady Ash. I'll be quite. *Lifts Ash's chin and stares into her dark eyes* You are a beautiful thing.

Me: *Blushes a deep red* Sebastian…

Sebastian: *Cuts Ash off with a kiss* Now then arms up...better start now and fast before the others come knocking.

 **Back to the living room**

Ciel: *Groans* How long do I have to do this?

Alois: I dared you to take off your shirt and leave it off until they get back.

Claude: Which is taking a long time. Please excuse me you two. *Sets Alois down next to Ciel* I'll see if they need help.


	3. Truth Or Dare 2

*Knock*

*Knock*

Claude: Hmm...I wonder what is going on in there. Sebastian! Lady Ash! May I come in?

Alois: *Looks down the hall* Claude, what are they doing that is taking over half an hour already? *Grabs Ciel's hand and walks down the hall, outside Ash's bedroom*

Ciel: *Takes hand back* Can I put my shirt back on now, Alois?

Alois: Shh! I hear something.

Claude: *Nods* Me too.

Alois: Is that..*Puts ear to door* MOANING!

Ciel: Don't even say that! Sebastian would never...with someone else...I mean...I thought he...Claude just kick the door down.

Claude: As you wish. *Puts foot on the door* Step back you two.

 **In the bedroom**

Sebastian: Well it seems the hear us. We better clean up.

Me: *Nods and smiles*

Sebastian: Such a lovely smile. Never sad. *Grabs clothes*

Me: *Grabs clothes* Oh god. Grell! The sheets! How do we clean if Grell is on the bed?

Sebastian: I'll take care of it Lady Ash. *Puts on shirt*

Me: *Smiles and helps Sebby button his shirt* There.

Sebastian: *Grins* Thank you. *Puts on tailcoat*

 **Back outside in the hall**

Claude: Okay here it goes. *Puts foot on door to know where to kick* Ready?

Alois and Ciel: *Nods*

Claude: *Kicks the door* One more time. *Kicks the door again to only see it break and dust go everywhere* And that is how to kick down a door. *Bows*

Ciel: *Pushes Alois and Claude* Out of my way!

Sebastian: Why. Hello young master. May I ask why have Claude kick down Lady Ash's door?

Me: Yes, please answer. My damn door is waiting for a good answer.

Claude: *Fixes glasses* I'm sorry, but you two were taking a long time in here and the door was locked so I did what Ciel told me to do. Also we heard moaning so we thought you were being attacked.

Alois: Oh really? I thought they were having sex. *Gives a devilish smile to Sebastian* Hmm...What were you two doing in there for 30 minutes?

Me: *Blushes* Nothing!

Sebastian: *Takes Ash's hand* Now then Lady Ash and everyone. Shall we go back to the living room and finish the game called "Truth Or Dare."

Ciel: *Smacks Sebastian's hand*

Sebastian: Young master? Are you upset?

Ciel: *On the edge of tears* No! Yes...I don't know Sebastian. Lets just go back to the game.

Everyone: *Walks back to the living room*

Me: *Sits on the floor and grabs laptop* Okay lets see...Oh people love what we're doing...We have some really great truths and dares.

Alois: Really? Ciel said they were all boring.

Claude: *Sits on the couch, picks up Alois, and sits him in his lap*

Alois: Thanks. Better than the floor.

Ciel: *Sits on the floor, opposite side of Ash*

Me: Hmm...I won't bite.

Ciel: How do I know? You smell like an unclean demon.

Sebastian: *Smiles* Well, I know she doesn't bite. And she doesn't smell. *Sits by Ash*

Me: *Blushes and smiles* Thank you.

Ciel: *Crawls over to Sebastian and sits in his lap*

Everyone: *Stares at Ciel*

Sebastian: Cold?

Ciel: Shut up! Sebastian I order you to tell all of us what you did in that bedroom with Lady Ash! *Ciel's eye glows brightly*

Sebastian: *Looks at Lady Ash* I have to say or I go against the contract. Me and Lady Ash were putting Grell in her bed. Then I made a move. Her beauty and smile made me lose my thoughts and I didn't know what I was doing. I agonize to keep you all waiting.

Ciel: So you have no feelings for Lady Ash?

Sebastian: *Sighs and looks at Ash who was staring back at him for an answer as well* No. I don't. I only love and care for you Young Master.

Ciel: *Smirks* Are you sure about that?

Sebastian: *Bows* Yes, my lord.

Me: *Face turns red and tries to hold back tears* Um...so...we..ha..have...a...Excuse me. *Walks to the bathroom*

Everyone: *Watches Ash get up and walk to the bathroom*

Ciel: Aww. You made her cry Sebastian. *Smirks*

Sebastian: *Frowns and glares at Ciel*

Alois: Ciel you bitch.

Claude: *Nods*

Ciel: So. *Grabs Ash's laptop* Lets just get this over with. This is a dare from: Crazy-Pairing-Girl...She has a lot. First dare is for Alois...I dare you to choose: Would you rather live forever with a hateful version of Claude that would NEVER EVER LOVE HIM, but also could NEVER EVER KILL HIM, or would you rather have a version of a loving, sweet Claude that would kill you in like a week.

Alois: Um...The one I have now. He's sweet and he loves me, but he doesn't show it very well, but he promised me that he would never eat me if I treat him nicely.

Claude: *Nods and grins*

Sebastian: Excuse me. I'll go check on Lady Ash.

Ciel: *Groans* Fine.

Sebastian: *Pushes Ciel off his lap and walks to the bathroom*

Ciel: The hell!

Alois: *Laughs* That's what you get Ciel.


	4. Truth Or Dare 3

Sebastian: *Knocks on the bathroom door* Lady Ash? May I come in?

Me: No!

Sebastian: *Opens the bathroom door and closes it behind him*

Me: The hell! What if I was naked?

Sebastian: *Grins* Oh I wouldn't worry.

Me: *Groans and starts to cry, tears running down her face*

Sebastian: *Wraps arms around her, cups her face in his hands, and wipes her tears with his thumbs* Please do not cry Lady Ash.

Me: Is it true? All that stuff you told Ciel. Is it true!?

Sebastian: No. I just said all that to make my young master happy. I love you Lady Ash. Your beauty is overwhelming. Your smile warms my heart.

Me: *Stops crying and hugs Sebby* I love you too.

Sebastian: *Grabs Ash's hand* Lets finish this game.

Ash and Sebastian: *Walks back to the living room and sit by each other on the floor*

Ciel: *Hands Ash back her laptop* Here and um...Alois told me I should say sorry. To the both of you. So I'm sorry. To the both of you.

Me: Thank you

Sebastian: *Nods*

Me: Okay then. *Looks at laptop* Next dare is from: fae89...I dare Sebastian to be placed into a room full of kittens, BUT can not touch or pet any. *Smiles*

Sebastian: NO! *Sniffles*

Ciel: *Laughs*

Alois and Claude laugh as well.

Me: *Goes into my bedroom, grabs a bag, and comes back into the living room, standing in front so everyone can see* In this back I have 5 kittens. They are not harmed. They are perfectly fine. *Takes out each kitten and places them on the floor*

Ciel: *Sneezes* No. I'm allergic. Take them away already.

Me: *Grabs the kittens and puts them back into the bag* Happy? Okay...Sebby, you come with me. *Grabs Sebby's hand and leads him into the quest bedroom* In here is where you will be with the kittens. *Takes each kitten out of the bag one by one*

Sebastian: So...cute...I...must...touch...paws.

Me: *Smacks his hand* No!

Sebastian: *Sighs* How long do I have to do this?

Me: For the next 5 dares. Or until you kill someone.

Sebastian: *Chuckles and kisses Ash's cheek* Your a funny one.

Me: *Smiles* Thanks. Okay now I'm going to go back into the living room and do the rest of the dares and when 5 is up I'll come get you.

Sebastian: *Nods and sits on the guest bed in the middle of the room* No kitties. You must stay away.


End file.
